


A Helping Hand

by xenasoul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+ written for this prompt: "I just want some fic of Thor pounding relentlessly into Steve's virgin ass. No holding himself back or trying to make it enjoyable for Steve (although Steve enjoys it anyway). He just lets it all go inside the one man who can actually take it. Bonus points if Thor dirty-talks his way through it."  at avengerkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Everything the anon asked; virgin!Steve, dirty!talk plus more. It's a PWP really. The dub-con is only for the sensibles ones. I don't see it as such. :) #ironic
> 
> \+ Unbetaed like always. I'm really sorry about any mistakes you may find here. If you read this please comment!

  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Jesus Christ I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!  
  
That's what Steve thought while his ass was being pounded by the thick, huge cock.  
  
Thor was thrusting brutally, growling and grunting with each thrust, completely lost in his pleasure. He previously was in a bar drinking with Tony and when he came back, well... He seemed to be possessed by something, because the moment he saw Steve he approached with a determined expression on his face, grabbed Steve and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his room.  
  
Thor did not give any explanation, just threw on the bed and began to undress. Shocked, Steve just looked at him and when Thor saw that he was not taking his clothes off, he began to undress him himself, ripping his shirt and jeans from his body. Steve felt a strong attraction to the big man, and seeing him act so rude made his blood boil, but he did not expect that things would get to this point. He wasn’t ready for this!  
  
"By the gods I never copulated in a hole so tight before! Captain you were preserving yourself for me? I appreciate it!"  
  
Steve mumbled something intelligible because he was unable to formulate words now. Now he could only hold on the sheets on all fours and try to keep his knees planted on the mattress, even shaking like a leaf as he was.  
"Uuuuhhhhhhh 'hor!" Steve groaned at random, and gasped when his hair was grabbed and pulled back. Then Thor whispered in his ear, "Let me hear you Captain! Scream for me!"  
  
  
Steve gasped trying to understand what the hell was possessing Thor, but then he yelled when the demigod hit a stop inside him that made him see stars. The pain he felt before was gone, completely forgotten to give way to extreme pleasure, a pleasure he never felt before.  
And his yell freed another kind of animal in Thor.  
  
"Yes! You are such a fine _bitch_ , Steve!"  
  
  
JESUS CHRIST. Where the hell Thor learned to talk like that?? Did Tony introduce him to porn? That was SO it! Even not being ready for it, Steve could not deny that it was good. It was VERY good, even though at first he did not understand why so many men would like to have a dick shoved up in the ass. But now he understood.  
  
Steve groaned, opened his legs as far as they’d go and began to meet Thor's thrusts halfway. He didn’t know how he managed to live without this all this time! Damn that was amazing. Thor was amazing. And the Asgardian stamina better be good because from now on Steve would want _this_. He’d want this huge member inside of him every day to massage his prostate. He’d want to hear the filthy 'squichs' and the sound of Thor’s balls slapping against his skin while he fucked him like a bull.  
  
"THOR!" Steve felt his balls shrink and his vision whiten due to the constant stimulus on his sweet spot. His orgasm came like a thunder making his abdominal muscles tighten and his toes curl, splashing jets of come on the sheet. He came without even touching his cock.  
  
The spasms from Steve’s body milked Thor’s massive erection, squeezing his cock almost to the point of pain. "Aaahhh! Take it all bitch! TAKE MY SEED!"  
  
Sweet Lord! Steve thought still out of breath but able to hold on. When it was over Thor took his softening cock out and lay down on his side. Steve felt full. WAY too full. His cheeks burned; Thor had shoot all the way up his throat the way he felt. His stomach got upset, and before he could get any more embarrassed he got up on wobbly legs and crawled to the bathroom.  
  
  
 **~8~**  
  
  
  
  
“TONY!”  
  
Oh dear. Tony thought upon hearing the voice of the Captain. "I'm here in the lab! What’s the emergency?" Tony saw Steve walking with a limp and raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you fall or had fun? It’s gotta be one of these two!"  
  
"Tony."  
  
Oops. Steve was not a happy camper at the moment. "Yes ..?"  
  
"I'll ask politely, okay? Do not show Thor any of your dirty videos anymore. It uh, it affects his head."  
  
Tony’s eyebrow rose even more. But if Steve was limping and if he knew that Tony had lent his collection of erotic films for Thor then it meant—“Jesus Christ all mighty! He fucking did it? He stuck with the plan?"  
  
"Plan? What plan?"  
  
  
Tony had given tips to Thor for him to approach Steve like the mortals supposedly did. Of course Tony did this to take a piss in his face, but he never imagined he’d follow the movie’s footsteps to the letter! But he should’ve known that after Thor poured his heart to him, saying that he wanted to _woo the noble Captain_ that he was being serious. Thor wanted Steve and the feeling was mutual, but what the hell. Steve was shy and a fucking _virgin_ and wasn’t getting Thor’s not-so-subtle flirts. Of course Tony exaggerated, but it was so much fun to let this pass! And he knew that Steve checked him out while Thor worked out so ...  
  
Tony Stark was the perfect cupid in this fucking Avengers initiative.  
  
"Well, my part was done. I was just trying to help. The lovebirds should thank me!"  
  
  
Steve closed his eyes, but deep down he knew that Tony had a point. Grumbling, he left the lab to the sound of Tony’s laughter. On the corridor Steve saw Thor approaching him and prepared for another 'attack'. But Thor just grinned at him and hugged him, lifting him off the ground. Then Thor gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I’d really like to take you to a walk among the flowers of the city, my love! Give me the pleasure of your company, now that Stark is no longer a rival in my way?"  
  
  
WHAT? Tony a rival?? But Tony was never such a thing! What the hell Thor was thinking??? "Thor," Steve began, but was interrupted.  
  
  
"What is it love? Would you give me the pleasure of your company?"  
  
  
Thor asked with such a wide smile, with a silly expression on his face that Steve just could not say no to him. He accepted the invitation, but they would clarify certain things in the way, like what the hell the meant by Tony being a rival, and that stuff Thor’s has been watching to act so... so _dirty_.


End file.
